Necesito saber que vale la pena
by Mexwojo
Summary: Después de 'Shattered', Woody se siente devastado por la naturaleza de su trabajo y busca encontrar de nuevo la fe en la humanidad. Finalmente se da cuenta que 'ella' es la respuesta.


**Cláusula de exención de responsabilidad.-** Nada de CJ me pertenece.

**Resumen**.- Después de 'Shattered', Woody se siente devastado por la naturaleza de su trabajo y busca encontrar de nuevo la fe en la humanidad. Finalmente se da cuenta que 'ella' es la respuesta.

**Advertencia**.- El ambiente es deprimente y oscuro, creo que porque he estado pensando demasiado en la muerte últimamente. Sin embargo, la vida continúa, y eso hay que celebrarlo.

Espero que lo disfruten ¡Y no se olviden de dejar un comentario!

En memoria de Rita.

**Necesito saber que vale la pena.**

De alguna manera, el trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en una carga cada vez más pesada de llevar. Se le había ido toda la noche recuperando de la autopista las partes del cuerpo destazado de una mujer, Pamela Stockton.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

Milagrosamente, Bug y Nigel habían logrado juntar las partes y reconstruirla, para que su familia pudiera verla sin sentirse horrorizada. Un pequeño alivio ante la monstruosidad. Sin embargo, una enorme sombra negra le envolvía angustiosamente el alma. No había manera de asimilar lo que había pasado. La actitud insensible de la gente involucrada lo enojaba sobremanera.

Cuán inconcebible le resultaba la apatía del que mira morir a alguien y no se siente identificado en su propia alma moribunda, del que no se entristece y no se desconcierta por la fragilidad de la otra vida, sino por su propia bienestar y su futuro entorpecido por ese incómodo acontecimiento. Cómo los imbéciles juerguistas arrojaron a Pamela de la limusina cuando no supieron cómo enfrentar la inesperada muerte de su 'conquista'. Cuánta mezquindad y cuánta falta de solidaridad de la gente que vio cómo una mujer era lanzada del auto y no se detuvo o no dijo nada. La que no podía creer que la autopista estuviera parada por tan poca cosa; la que –aunque involuntariamente, participó en el desmembramiento cuando sus autos pegaron contra el cuerpo inerme de la víctima ¡Uno se había atrevido a decir que había pensado que era un pájaro! Como si no se reconociera una especie de la otra.

¡Un ser humano! Eso era lo que habían golpeado una y otra vez, hasta dejar a lo largo de varios centenares de metros, las partes que en algún momento anterior del día habían sido -todas juntas- una hermosa mujer. Pamela, esposa y madre. En su mente quedaba fija una imagen, el dedo ensangrentado con un anillo de bodas todavía envolviéndolo, que había sido arrancado del cuerpo por la base, el anillo sirviendo como una última armadura contra su destrucción. Y sin embargo, su vida destrozada. Las vidas de su esposo y de sus hijos destrozadas igual, simbólica y literalmente.

Woody suspiró una vez más al mirar tras el ventanal, la escena de dolor del esposo frente a los restos de Pamela. Sentía un pequeño consuelo por el hecho de que Bug y Nigel hubieran podido reconstruir el cuerpo masacrado, pero las vidas de esta familia igual estaban destruidas. Irreconstruibles en lo abstracto del alma. Irreparable el daño de sus futuros en ausencia de la madre, en ausencia de la pareja.

Hacía mucho tiempo que un caso no le pegaba así de duro, de forma tan devastadora. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se encontró sentado en el sillón de 'ella'. Había ido en busca de un refugio, y el inconsciente lo llevó al lugar más seguro. La cabeza le había empezado a doler, le palpitaba la sien derecha. Casi tenía ganas de llorar ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Echó para adelante el cuerpo y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, con toda la fuerza que pudo, intentando desaparecer de esa forma el dolor que sentía. Descansó un rato los codos sobre las rodillas –todavía la cabeza aprisionada, y cerró los ojos.

Ellas no lo vieron de inmediato cuando entraron a la oficina. Todavía estaban ocupadas en revisar todos los datos del caso que habían resuelto juntas. Dave, el violador de niños, el responsable del suicidio de Stewart, el maldito escondido tras una fachada de hombre honorable seguiría la suerte que le correspondía. La devastadora evidencia había desnudado sus peligrosas y sucias acciones ante la justicia.

Woody tampoco se dio cuenta cuando ellas llegaron, el inmenso dolor de cabeza se lo impedía.

Fue Lu la que lo vio primero, e inmediatamente inventó una excusa para irse y no tener que estar con él en la misma habitación. A pesar de que ellas habían llegado a un punto en que el pasado podía empezar a olvidarse y su relación se había saneado, el tema de Woody era todavía algo doloroso y duro para Lu.

Entonces él levantó la cara, dándose cuenta finalmente de que no estaba solo, y alcanzó a ver cuando la rubia se marchaba. No hubo saludos ni despedidas, el rompimiento era demasiado reciente y las circunstancias del mismo demasiado difíciles de asimilar, él lo comprendía.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, – dijo, mirándola a 'ella' suplicante cuando ya estuvieron solos, - creo que es mi karma. – intentó bromear, aunque sólo logró articular una débil sonrisa deformada por el dolor.

'Ella' se le acercó preocupada. Le sonrió amorosamente y se sentó junto a él en el sillón. - ¿Un día difícil? – le preguntó, la voz suave y armoniosa.

Él sintió cómo el sólo hecho de escucharla lo curaba un poco. No dejaba de mirarla, los ojos un poco vidriosos. –No sabes cuánto. Un caso de negligencia que terminó en una carnicería ¡Horrible! – Sacudió la cabeza negando, en desasosiego. – Pero lo que más me perturba, es otra cosa. –

'Ella' se levantó del asiento entonces, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para abrir un cajón mientras le preguntaba, la mirada dulce asentada en Woody, - ¿Quieres una aspirina? -

Él asintió con la cabeza, y 'ella' sacó las pastillas para ofrecérselas de inmediato junto con una botella de agua que había sobre el escritorio. Él lo tomó todo y se tragó las pastillas con un sorbo de agua. Tapó la botella lentamente, un silencio largo los envolvió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Woody? – Ella rompió la pausa con una sonrisa que le acarició el alma herida. Volvió a tomar asiento junto a él y le revolvió el cabello, con actitud juguetona y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Él suspiró largamente y bajó la vista.

- Necesito saber que vale la pena. – Él dijo con voz ronca, y pesadamente subió la vista de nuevo hasta encontrar esos hermosos ojos almendrados mirándole confundidos. – No sé. Éste trabajo, todos los días muere alguien, lo sé. Cuándo el responsable es un asesino, con un motivo oscuro, una vida torcida. Creo que entonces lo entiendo. No está bien, pero creo que alguien que mata por un motivo, a sangre fría, es alguien a quien debo odiar y combatir. Pero cuando es alguien a quien las cosas le salen mal, una persona común como yo, que se supone un buen tipo... Bueno, creo que ese buen tipo tendría que sentir remordimiento. No sé, tendría que sentirse consumido por la culpa y debería 'importarle' ¿No es así como debería ser? – Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban. La emoción lo dejaba sin aliento. – Es que si alguien se te muere 'inconvenientemente' y arruina tus planes de buen ciudadano, pues entonces luchar para que se haga justicia no vale la pena. Este trabajo no vale la pena.– Se mesó la sien derecha, donde el dolor todavía persistía en acribillarlo.

- Bueno, Woody, a veces al 'buen ciudadano' es al que hay que temerle más. Hoy por ejemplo, un respetable maestro que se suponía se preocupaba por sus alumnos, resultó que se preocupaba demasiado. El idiota tenía un álbum completo de fotos con sus alumnos 'preferidos', - 'ella' no pudo contener la rabia y sus palabras salían completamente agitadas, - a los que había estado abusando por años. Algunos lograron adaptarse a la vida pero Stewart no. Él se pegó un tiro. Fue demasiado el daño. Y entonces su papá, no pudo aguantarlo y se murió de un ataque al corazón. Teníamos un testigo, pero tan fuerte como un bombero debe ser, la marca que Dave dejó en él fue más fuerte. El maldito no podía salirse con la suya ¿verdad? –

A estas alturas 'ella' ya se había dejado llevar por la emoción, algo que era completamente suyo. Él sonrió inesperadamente, aún en contra de la profunda tristeza que lo embargaba. Aún en contra de lo terrible del suceso que ella le contaba.

- Jordan, tú hiciste algo. – Él le inquirió divertido.

- ¿Quién? ¿yo? ¿Qué tú me conoces algo, o qué? – Ella inmediatamente fingió demencia, un juego al que estaba acostumbrada. Pero para él su actitud resultaba refrescante.

Le asombró descubrir como amaba ese algo con lo que siempre había peleado con ella. Su indómito espíritu sediento de justicia, que no se conformaba con lo política o socialmente aceptable, sino que siempre iba más allá. Empujando límites, transgrediendo leyes, era la humanidad encarnada. La personificación de la bondad beligerante. Era simplemente el alma más bella.

- Tú hiciste algo, yo lo sé.- Él insistió, ampliando su sonrisa hasta el brillo de sus ojos.

- Yo no admito nada. Pero he de confesar que estoy feliz porque Dave no se libra de que le enseñen en prisión lo que es canela fina. Que se le pudra el… - carraspeó, conteniéndose de decir la vulgar imagen que seguramente se había formado como apropiado castigo para un violador de niños, y se contentó con afirmar,- Bien dice la Biblia que 'con la vara que mides serás medido', si entiendes lo que digo.- Terminó lanzándole a Woody una mirada maliciosa, y él no pudo contener la risa, el tono de la situación completamente otro debido al empuje de vida que Jordan le daba.

'Ella' le tomó la mano entre sus manos, un amoroso gesto que él atesoraba en el alma.

- Ya te está haciendo efecto la pastilla ¿Verdad? – Jordan se recostó en su hombro, cariñosa.

- Sí. – Él respondió simplemente, recostando su cabeza en la de 'ella'. Aunque en realidad el alivio que sentía no era físico, sino espiritual.

Pensó para sí, que todo valía la pena.


End file.
